


Seventy-Two Loops of Discovery

by Ruby_Dragonryder, TheInkedFantasy (Ruby_Dragonryder)



Series: The Rewritten Story AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/Ruby_Dragonryder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/TheInkedFantasy
Summary: The events corresponding between the New Loop and The Seventy-Third Loop of Progress. Have fun!I take requests!
Series: The Rewritten Story AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690837
Kudos: 6





	Seventy-Two Loops of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I will do this in a sort of chronological order. As soon as I figure out what that is. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental correspondence with the Projectionist brings an old friend into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... It's been a few months since I've done anything for the Rewritten Story AU, but I am BACK and I'm bringing more content. As you read this, a new chapter for the New Loop is being written. This was actually supposed to be a piece of that new chapter but it felt a little early to be changing too many things in the first loop. Illusion is still a huge change, not to mention Jet and Mirage watching from the background and Jet coming up in Chapter 4 of the game and a WHOLE HECK TON OF CRAP I have planned. Recovery of the Enslaved needs work too... But enough about that. Enjoy the Projectionist!

Henry splashed through the ink of Level 14, Bendy in his arms as he ran from the Projectionist. 

“Where is it, where is it, where is it?” he mumbled under his breath desperately. “It’s gotta be here somewhere! Miracle Stations don’t just get up and walk away!” 

"Henry! If he really is Norman, maybe we should talk to him and see if he remembers us! It's worth a shot!" Bendy cried.

“Let me at least be able to see the Miracle Station first in case it doesn’t go as planned,” Henry pleaded, dashing round a bend with the Projectionist on his heels. 

And just as the creature was catching up, Henry spotted the Miracle Station just ahead of him. “There!” he cried. “We’ll be safe in there!” 

"Okay!" Bendy cried as he looked back at the creature trying to catch up to them.

Henry opened the door and ducked inside, but only closed the door partially. “Anything you plan on doing, do it now,” he told Bendy, nervously watching the Projectionist approach them, the beast having slowed down.

Bendy looked back at him and then at the Projectionist. He then straightened up and looked at the his old friend dead in the eye—lens? Oh well, doesn't matter. He took a threatening step forward and suddenly the creature stopped in its tracks. The ink around them seemed to vibrate and an unsettling tension was made. For the first time that Henry had seen the Projectionist, it seemed like he was… afraid?

"Norman," Bendy began to say in a clean and cut through tone. That got the beast's attention. "I know you're in there, buddy. You just got a little lost while looking around those dark places too much. Now, I think it's time to come back into the light." 

The creature tilted its head. 

"Oh, right, um, here." Bendy then started to sign what he just said to the Projectionist and _that_ got a positive response from him.

Henry stared as the Projectionist seemed to get excited and then began signing back eagerly before staring at his hands and shaking his head, apparently displeased with himself. 

“What exactly did you do?” Henry asked Bendy quietly. 

Bendy smirked to himself and at Henry. "I just grew a metaphorical backbone and tried out my signing trick to see if he knew it!" 

Henry seemed sightly surprised but yet offended at what he said, but was impressed by Bendy's bravery at standing up for himself.

Their attention was drawn back to the Projectionist as he finally seemed to have figured out what to say. 

**You sign?** he asked Bendy. **How? Who taught you?**

**The Colored One taught me,** Bendy signed back. **Don't you recognize me, Norman? It's me, Bendy! The guy behind me is Henry. Remember? Your animator friend? I know it's been a while, but it's really him!**

 **Wow… It’s been so long… And you shrunk too…** Norman looked at Henry. **Henry, huh? What’s he doing here?**

Bendy scrunched his face in disgust and signed back, **One word: Joey.**

**Huh. Could have figured as much. What are you two doing down here? And where’s Mirage? I haven’t seen her for a while.**

**We're down here looking for ink hearts for Susie, or "Alice" in this case, but Henry calls her Malice.**

Norman’s speaker let out a short glitchy sound that Henry and Bendy realized was _laughter_. **Seems fitting,** Norman chuckled. **She definitely is malicious. Poor Susie doesn’t deserve that. And sorry about attacking you. My memory isn’t what it used to be, and I have a feeling you were probably yelling. I’m sorry to say that I’ve become a little hard of hearing over the years. Probably too much ink in my reels. I hope you’ll forgive me.**

**Sure! It's no problem pal! But to answer your other question about Mirage, I have no idea where she is. Last time I saw her was shortly before I met up with Henry.**

**Hmm… She’s probably hiding from him then. You know how she is with strangers. Never trusting anyone until she knows that they’re safe. The fact that you’re hanging around with him probably isn’t helping. Everyone knows you and Mirage are close. She’s probably jealous.**

Bendy giggled at that. **Probably. I'll just have to try a little harder at convincing her that he's okay to hang around with. Heck, Henry might even turn out to be a father figure to her as well. And I wouldn't blame her for being careful. Not after what happened to her, that is.**

**Exactly. Seen Jet or any of the other Colored Ones lately either? I know those kids hang around Level S mostly, but you never know where Rhody might end up.**

Bendy smiled and sighed and rolled his pie cut eyes, **Oh don't even get me started! I swear, you figure after being around here for so long, he would've gained at least a LITTLE bit of a sense of direction!**

**Well, Rhody** **_is_ ** **blind, so can you really blame him? And besides, that kid is** **_fast_ ** **. He’s beaten** **_me_ ** **in a race before! Can you believe it?**

**No kiddin'?! I swear that kid is full of surprises!**

**Definitely.** Norman looked at Henry. **Can he sign?**

**Can read well, sign more difficult,** Henry signed, butchering the words. **Knew from before, can not remember where.**

Bendy looked at his creator in surprise. He didn't know that he could sign! 

**Hmm… Linda, perhaps?** Norman guessed. 

**Maybe. Can’t think why she’d know. Hobby maybe?** Henry replied slowly, trying to make sure that he was signing correctly. **Wait...** Henry snapped his fingers as he remembered. **She was a nurse. She was fluent in Spanish and ASL along with English so that she could take care of any patient. She taught me. Can't believe I forgot.**

 **Sounds like something Linda would do,** Norman agreed. **Now, I should probably get back to my rounds. Those hearts Malice wants… Are you actually going to give them to her?**

Henry shook his head. **M-A-L-I-C-E win if she get hearts. We can not let that happen. Talk to her maybe?**

Bendy wasn't sure if that was possible. But it was a thought that he could _hope_ would work.

 **By the way, if you see another Boris walking around, that's just Buddy. He's also on our side.** Bendy signed to Norman.

**Good to know. I won’t attack any Bori then. See you around, Bendy, Henry. Hope Susie listens to reason.**

And at that, Norman trudged off through the ink, leaving our heroes in a half-closed Miracle Station. 

Henry and Bendy stared at each other. 

"That was... different," Henry said finally. 

"But it was a good different?" Bendy said nervously. 

"Yeah. A good different," Henry agreed. "Let's hope the good different will stick around for the next few loops at least." 

"Guess we have another thing to put on the board!" Bendy grinned. 

"Yep. The board is ever-expanding. This time, we learned that Norman can sign. And is quite possibly deaf. At least hard of hearing." 

"You want to go see if Malice is willing to be reasoned with this time?" Bendy asked with a sigh. 

Henry nodded. "Let's get going. We have work to do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? I hope you all liked it. I do take requests, so if you want to see something change in the loops with one of your favorite characters, please say something! I want you guys to enjoy this! ^^D

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time! Inked Fantasy out!


End file.
